


Snow Problem

by tooberjoober



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 17:18:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6087994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tooberjoober/pseuds/tooberjoober
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George invited his boyfriend Samuel up to his parents' lodge for the weekend to meet his family, but there's one thing he forgot to tell them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a fic I started a while ago, but I've yet to finish it. Also I only learned afterwards that George II and Caroline were Georgie's grandparents, so c'est la vie.

Samuel shivered, holding tighter to his boyfriend. “Georgie, I’m cold.” He whined.

George looked confused. “But Sammy, how can you be cold, when you’re always so hot?” George grinned proudly at his terrible joke. Sam rolled his eyes.

“You’re lucky you’re cute.” Sam muttered, covering his face with his scarf.

“Oh Sam, before we go in,” George cleared his throat, distancing himself from his boyfriend. “There’s something I haven’t told you…” He trailed off. “I haven’t told them.”

“What haven’t you told us?” Sam asked, raising an eyebrow.

“No, what I mean is, I haven’t told you, that I haven’t told my family that we’re dating. Or that we’re gay.” George added as an afterthought.

Samuel’s eyes widened. “Then what did you tell them?”

“That I wanted to bring my roommate, who’s my best friend.” George said.

“George,“ Sam said. "We’re going to tell them, right?”

“Maybe…” George stuttered. “Sammy, I love you, I do!” George grabbed Sam’s hands and put them against his chest. “But I don’t want them to hate you. We should wait until they get to know you a bit.”

Sam looked at the ground. “Alright…” He bit his lip. “You’re not ashamed of me, right?”

“Of course not Samuel!” George pulled Sammy into a quick hug. “I love you, okay?” He said, kissing the other’s cheek.

“Okay…”

* * *

 

“Mom? Dad?” George called, opening the door. 

“Georgie!” An elder woman with graying brown hair exclaimed, running up to the boy and wrapping her arms around him. Even despite these unsophisticated actions, the woman managed to have a regal air about her. She was relatively short and a bit plump.

“Hello mother.” George mumbled, hugging his mom back.

“Georgie, you’re not embarrassed to hug your mother are you?” Caroline asked, pulling away from her son.

“No! Maybe…” George looked down sheepishly.

“George.” His father said, walking over and shaking his son’s hand. George II was about the same height as his son with reddish brown hair that was beginning to grey. 

“Father.” George responded. “Mother, Father, I’d like you to meet my best friend and roommate, Samuel Seabury.” George gestured to his boyfriend, who was standing near the entrance, watching the others.

“Hello dear. Georgie has told us so much about you.” Caroline smiled and went to shake Sam’s hand.

“He has?” Sam asked, shaking her hand and looking over at George.

“No. He hasn’t spoken to us much at all since he disobeyed us and went to school in the colonies.” Caroline’s voice was sickly sweet.

This may be harder than Sam thought.


	2. Chapter 2

“George, can I speak with you for a second? Alone.” George II asked, his face serious.

“I…suppose so.” He sighed and followed his father out of the room.

“Well.” Caroline turned to Samuel. “I’m Caroline. And that breath of fresh air is my husband.” She smiled.

“It’s nice to meet you.” Sam said, with an awkward smile.

“You’re rather cute, aren’t you?” Caroline said abruptly. “What’re you studying?”

“Oh um…I’m majoring in literature and minoring in religious studies.” Samuel said.

“Are you shy? No need to be so, dear.” The woman smiled. “You are certainly not the worst of the friends Georgie has brought home.”

“Who was the worst?”

“A young man named Louis. He was French.” She frowned, distastefully. “Not only that, but he was arrogant, loud mouthed, and very rude. And I feel like he may have had a crush on George.”

“Is that so?”

* * *

“George.” The elder man scowled. “When are you coming back home?”

“I don’t think I am.” George responded, looking away from his father. “America’s got some things that England doesn’t.”

“Do you know what England does have? The company that you’re going to run. Don’t you think that has any importance? It is your duty!”

“But I don’t want to do it!” George exclaimed. “And I don’t want to argue about this right now either.” He said. “I just got here and this is the first time I’ve seen you in months! Can’t you say, ‘oh hello, how are you George? Anything new?’ Before you go onto rambling about the family business and my duty?”

His father sighed. “Yes, I suppose you have a point. I’m sorry, but we do have to speak about this at some point.”

“Not right now.”

* * *

“Oh George, honey, is everything alright?” Caroline asked, seeing her husband and son return.

“Peachy.” George mumbled. He walked over to the front where he and Sam had left their bags. “Come on Sammy, I’ll show you to your room.” George said, grabbing his bags.

“Oh, alright.” Sam scurried over and grabbed his bag. He followed the sullen George down the hall into a guest room.

“So I guess we’re not staying together.” Sam said, after making sure the door to his room was closed.

“Of course not. We don’t want to make them suspicious.” George said, throwing himself dramatically across Sam’s bed.

“Oh, yeah.” Sam nodded, sitting beside George. “Um…Georgie we are going to tell them, right?” Sam asked, looking down nervously at his hands.

“Probably.” George shrugged, noncommittally.

“P-probably?” Sam stuttered. “What do you mean, probably?” He demanded.

“Well I don’t know. Father’s already near cutting me off unless I go back to England. I don’t want to force his hand.” George said, sitting up on the bed.

“What? Back to England?” Samuel exclaimed.

George shrugged. “Yeah, he wants me to come back and run the family company blah blah blah.” He rolled his eyes. He wrapped his arms around Sam’s waist. George rested his head on Sam’s shoulder. “Of course, I’d much prefer to stay in America with you.” He purred in Sam’s ear.

“G-George I don’t think now’s the time.” Samuel stuttered as George began placing kisses along his collarbone and neck.

“Sammy,” George mumbled, his lips hovering above Sam’s skin. “Frankly I don’t give a damn right now.”

Sam hated to do it, but he could not have George doing this right now. He put his hand on George’s forehead and pushed him away. “George. Not now.”

“I love it when you get like this,” George said leaning in for a kiss.

Sam stopped him by putting a finger to his lips. “Georgie, please. I want your parents to like me. And for that to happen, I should be out there talking to them, not in here making out with you.”

“Alright, alright.” George put his hands up in surrender. “But damn you’re cute right now.”

“George.”

“Alright.”


	3. Chapter 3

George couldn’t sleep. He kicked his feet over the side of his bed and stumbled into the hall. “Sammy.” He mumbled, walking into Sam’s room.

“George? It’s after midnight.” Sam whispered.

“Can I sleep with you?” George asked.

“Georgie, you really shouldn’t-” But George had already fallen in bed and wrapped the covers around himself. He slung his arm over Sam and pulled him close, nuzzling his neck. “Georgie.” Sam mumbled in protest, but soon he fell asleep again.

* * *

“George.” Sam said, trying to break out of his boyfriend’s grip. “George, we have to get up.” He rolled over to face George.

“No.” George mumbled, kissing Sam’s nose. “Go back to sleep babe.”

“Georgie, please.” Sam pleaded, glancing at the alarm clock. “George, we are supposed to meet your parents for breakfast soon.”

“Five more minutes?” George asked, pulling Sam closer to him.

“No.” Sam said, finally breaking out of George’s grip. “Now get your ass up and go get dressed.”

“Make me.” George mumbled, hugging a pillow close.

Sam rolled his eyes. “If you don’t get up right now, then you’re not touching me for two weeks.”

“You’ll give in.” George said, smirking sleepily.

“I’m telling your parents. About us that is.” Sam added, biting the inside of his cheek.

“Fine! Fine.” George exclaimed, rolling off the bed. “Geez Sammy.”

“I wanna tell them either way, George.” Sam said.

“Sammy, please. Not yet.” George pleaded, walking over to Sam and grabbing his hands.

“Why don’t you want to tell them?” Sam asked, trying not to cry. “Am…am I not good enough?” His voice wavered.

George looked down at Sam, startled. “Of course you’re good enough Sammy!” He exclaimed, grabbing Sam’s face and peppering it with kisses. “I’m worried that they’re not gonna like me being gay. I know they’ll love you.” George assured him. “But if you really want, we can tell them. Not today, but before the week’s over.”

“Really?”

“Really.”


	4. Chapter 4

“George, why can’t you be more like Samuel?” George II asked halfway through the breakfast. “Such a kind, smart, respectful young boy. You could learn something from him!”

Sam smiled bashfully. “Thank you sir, but George is more amazing than I could ever hope to be. He is an inspiration to me and he’s taught me a lot.”

George’s sullen demeanor lightened up briefly, before his parents started laughing. “Why are you laughing?” He asked, stabbing at the pancakes on his plate.

“Sorry dear, it’s just a bit funny to imagine.” Caroline said with a fond smile.

“I don’t see why.” Sam frowned. “George is one of the greatest men I know.”

“If only George was as loyal as you are, Samuel.” George II sighed.

A scowl graced Sam’s face. George reached to touch Sam’s shoulder. “Sammy-”

“George, please.” Sam stood to his feet. “I will not stand here and listen to my…best friend, one of the most important people in my life, being insulted by his parents.” He said in a soft, angry voice. Sam stormed out of the room.

George frowned at his parents, before following Sam out of the room.

* * *

“Sammy, please calm down.” George called after his boyfriend.

“No!” Sam exclaimed. “George, they’re being so mean to you!” He exclaimed.

“Sammy please.” George grabbed Sam’s shoulder.

“I…it’s awful…” Sam trailed off, wrapping his arms around George. “Georgie, why are they being so mean to you?” Sam buried his head in George’s chest.

“It’s how they show they care.” George sighed, rubbing circles on Sam’s back. “They just want me to be the best I can be.”

“Well telling you you’re shit isn’t going to make you the best!” Sam exclaimed.

“Sh…don’t worry about it, darling.” George hushed him, kissing the top of his head. “You said you wanted to go ice skating, didn’t you? Why don’t we go, and then we can get some hot chocolate, okay?” George suggested.

“Okay…” Sam trailed off.

* * *

George and Sam stumbled back into the lodge that night. “Sammy, guess what?” George smiled.

“What?” Sam asked, clinging tightly to George.

“I love you.” George looked fondly down at the man attached to his torso.

“I love you too.” Sam smiled, leaning up to kiss George. “Wait…are your parents still up?”

“Probably not.” George responded, lifting Sam up slightly to kiss him. He carried Sam to the couch and sat down. Sam rested his legs on either of side of George’s and wrapped his arms around his neck, sighing happily.

It was then that they heard another voice. “Georgie?!”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so this is all I have written. I promise I'll write and upload the rest soon!

“What the hell were you two doing?” Caroline demanded to the two boys who were sitting side by side on the couch. Both of them were looking down shamefully.

“Well mother, before I say anything else I think it’s important for you to know…” George took a deep breath. “I'm…gay.” He said dramatically.

“Oh my gosh.” Sam groaned, face-palming.

Caroline rolled her eyes. “Georgie, you know I love you dear, but that much was pretty damn obvious from what I saw.” Caroline said.

“Sammy’s my boyfriend. We’ve been together for about six months now.” George said, grabbing Sam’s hand for reassurance.

“George, why didn’t you tell us?” Caroline asked.

“I was afraid you would be upset.” George muttered, looking down.

“Georgie, we were upset when you left for the colonies. I’m a little upset that I walked in on you snogging your boyfriend. But there’s no way I would ever be upset for who you love.”

“Sorry about the uh…snogging.” Sam apologized awkwardly.

“Oh it’s no problem dear.” Caroline smiled kindly at him. “Frankly I’m very glad he’s dating you. You’re a nice boy.” She looked at George. “Georgie, don’t break him.”

George looked offended. “Excuse me?” He huffed. “I’m your son!”

“Meaning I know what you’re like.” She said. “Now I’m going back to bed. And I do not want to be woken up by you two.” She said with a distrusting glance.

“Wait!” George jumped up from the couch. “You’re not going to tell dad, right?”

“That’s your secret to share.” She sighed. “But I do hope you’ll tell him.”

* * *

George and Sam sat on the sofa together in silence. Their fingers were entwined together and resting in the space between them.

“That was…” George trailed off. “Weird.” He said, looking towards the hall where his parents were sleeping.

“Good weird, or bad weird?” Sam asked, rubbing his thumb over the back of George’s hand.

“Good weird, I suppose.” George said. “Mom knows now.” He cringed slightly. “Although I wish she learned differently.”

Sam blushed. “Yeah that would’ve been nice.” He smiled. “It’s nice to have her approval though.”

“Yeah.” George nodded. “Now I just have to figure out how to tell my dad.”

Sam looked away from George. “We don’t have to if you don’t want…” He said, softly. “I know how hard it was for you to tell your mom and if you’d rather wait a bit longer, I’ll be okay.”

George stared at Sam. He closed his eyes and smiled, taking a deep breath. He leaned in and placed a quick kiss on Sam’s cheek. “Thank you, but I want to do this.”

Sam grinned, throwing his arms around George’s neck. “Thank you.” He said, burying his head in George’s chest. “I love you.”

George smiled and kissed Sam’s head. “I love you too.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter!!! Hooray! Hopefully I'll be able to write more stuff soon!

“Sammy.” George smiled, looking down at the sleeping man. “Sammy.” He said, placing a kiss on the other’s forehead. “Wake up. We’re going to breakfast to tell my dad.”

“I’m awake. I’m awake.” Sam sighed, sitting up. “And you’re sure you want to do this?” He asked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

  
“I’ve never been more sure.” George nodded, kissing Sam’s cheek. “And if things go bad,” George kicked his feet over the edge of the bed and kneeled in front of Sam. “Samuel Seabury,” He took Sam’s hands in his own. “Will you elope with me?”

  
Sam’s face flushed, refusing to believe that George was being serious. “Georgie, please.” Sam said, pulling his hands out of George’s.

  
“I’m being serious.” George insisted, grabbing Sam’s hands again. “I love you more than anyone I’ve ever known.”

  
“We’ll talk about this later.” Sam said, rolling his eyes.

* * *

 

“Father.” George said, walking up to the man, dragging Sam by the hand. “I’m gay. And Sammy’s my boyfriend.” He said, not giving his father a chance to respond. “And if you can’t accept that, then I’m sorry, but I’m not giving him up.” George said, squeezing Sam’s hand.

  
“George? What?” Sam demanded. “George we said to try to calmly tell him!” Sam hissed.  
The elder man looked between George and Sam. “What?” He asked, slowly.

  
“We’re dating.” George said again, panic beginning to creep into his voice. “I’m sorry. I can’t go back to England to run the company and marry some girl and have kids and continue the family name.”

  
“Were you afraid that I was going to disown you?” George II asked. “That I wouldn’t be able to accept this?”

  
“Um…what?” George asked.

  
“You really should come back to England, but I’ll let that conversation wait until after you finish school.”

  
George looked at Sam excitedly. “Sam did you hear that?” He pulled Sam into a hug. “We’re okay!” He exclaimed.

  
“Take care of him.” George II said to Sam, turning and leaving the room.

* * *

  
“We’ll be over to visit soon.” George promised the phone. He looked around to make sure Sam wasn’t in the room before he continued. “I’m doing it tonight.” He said, in a hushed tone.

  
“Do you have the ring?” His mother asked.

  
“Yes! I might not be the most responsible, but this is important.” George sighed. “Oh, gotta go. Bye mom!” He hung up as Sam walked into the room.

  
“Was that Caroline?” Sam asked, wrapping his arms around George. “You should’ve let me talk to her.”

  
“Sorry,” George shrugged. “Are you ready to go?"

  
“Yeah.” Sam smiled.


End file.
